Over and Over
by GhostWriter7737
Summary: What if at the end of Titans Together Robin didn’t get the chance to help the Titans. Instead the Brotherhood of Evil grabbed him and ran off before anyone found out he was gone. full summery inside pairing RobRav apprentice fic CHAPTER 11 IS FINALLY UP!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own the teen titans.

Summery- What if at the end of Titans Together Robin didn't get the chance to help the Titans. Instead the Brotherhood of Evil grabbed him and ran off before anyone found out he was gone. Do they want him for ransom or maybe a deal? Will the Titan's find him before its too late? Why am I asking so many Questions?

Mas and Menos just unfroze all the frozen Titans. They jumped into battle except for Robin. He was looking for Starfire to help him down. He spotted her quickly and was just about to call for her when a black hand wrapped around his mouth and another black hand grabbed his middle, pulling him away. He didn't have to look to know that the person pulling him back was Madam Rouge. When the hands were the average length of a normal person, Robin was let go of and then quickly tied up and gagged. He looked up to see Madam Rouge, Monsieur Mallah, General Immortus, and the Brain all staring down at him.

"Brain vhat are ve going to do vith him?"

"Patience. Madam. Rouge. An. Old. Friend. Wants. To. See. Him. Again. He. Has. Asked. Us. To. Meet. Him. So. He. May. See. Robin."

Robin having no idea what was going on suddenly looked freaked out. _ Who is this old friend of mine that the Brotherhood of Evil would take me to? _Robin's thoughts were interrupted when something hard hit him in the head. He blacked out glaring up and the Brotherhood.

Meanwhile with the Titans-

The Titans had just finished taking down the villains. All except for the Brotherhood of Evil. They split up to search the remote area for them but had no luck. When they met back at the old lair, Starfire rushed over looking on the brink of tears. Raven was the first to notice her.

"Starfire what's wrong?" Raven asked trying to comfort her.

"I can not find friend Robin anywhere. And I did not see him in battle."

Realization suddenly hit the Titans as they looked among each other. Cyborg pulled out his communicator then smashed it to the ground.

"Should have remembered that the communication was terminated. Now how are we going to find him and the Brotherhood of Evil?" Cyborg mumbled pacing.

"Is it possible that the Brotherhood of Evil took Robin and we were to busy fighting to notice their disappearance?" Beastboy offered.

Everyone looked at Beastboy like he said something incredibly smart. Which he did.

"How could we have been so stupid?!" Speedy exclaimed.

"But what does the Brotherhood of Evil want with Robin?" Aqualad questioned.

Everybody was being so loud in all the commotion that Raven actually screamed for everyone to shout up. Every left to Titans Tower to help search for Robin and the Brotherhood.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- not now not ever

Chapter 2-

Robin-

I woke up gagged and stepped down to a hospital bed. _What's with evil people and strapping victims to hospital beds? _Monsieur Mallah came up to where I could see him and adjusted the bed so I was vertical looking at the Brain who was standing in front of a screen, like the one in Titans Tower where we could send and receive video transmissions.

"Robin. It. Is. Good. That. You. Are. Awake. I. Was. Just. About. To. Contact. Your. Friend."

I glared at the Brain. "And which friend are you referring to Brain huh. I doubt your calling Batman or the Justice League."

"Robin. The. Friend. I. Am. Calling. Once. Had. You. Call. Him. Master."

The horror on my face was visible. _No. I was not ever going back there again. I never even wanted to see him again. Why did this always happen to me? _The horror on my face turned to a hard glare and Mallah dialed my worst enemy.

"Do you have him?" His voice sent shivers up my spine. I knew if he looked up from the Brain he would see the glares I was giving him.

"Yes. We. Have. Him. Madam. Rouge. Will. Bring. Him. To. You."

He looked up at me. I glared daggers at him the whole time. Then without taking his eyes off me he said, "Excellent. You will be rewarded when I have him."

"Done."

Titans-

The titans had been up for hours with no sign of Robin. The honorary Titans went their separate ways to hope to help the search. Cyborg had been hacking the computer to intersect any transmissions coming through when he got a hit.

"Guys get over here and listen to this transmission it might help us."

The titans rushed over to Cyborg and listened to the conversation.

"Do you have him?"

The titans all looked at each other not completely recognizing the voice through the static of intercepting.

"Yes. We. Have. Him. Madam. Rouge. Will. Bring. Him. To. You."

The titans immediately recognized that voice to be the Brain. So they were taking Robin somewhere, and to someone. The question was who the other person was.

"Excellent. You will be rewarded when I have him."

The transmission had ended. Cyborg pounded his fists on the consol, much like Robin had the first time Slade ever contacted them.

"Well at least we learned something." Beastboy offered trying to stay optimistic.

"We learned that the Brotherhood of Evil kidnapped Robin to give him over to someone else Beastboy. How in the world is that helpful?" Raven nearly shouted.

Cyborg noticed a hint of emotion like she really cared about Robin, but he let it go. He could talk to her about it when they got Robin back.

"Hey y'all I'm going to try and get rid of some of the static so we can try to figure out who our mystery man who wants Robin is. In the meantime Starfire, why don't you call the other titans with the new link and update them on what's going on? Raven you and Beastboy can search the city. That transmission was to clear to be out of city range."

The Titans left in search of their leader.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I don't own them geeze

Chapter 3-

Robin-

I was struggling with Madam Rouge I would have rather stayed there then be with him. I looked up long enough to see Mousier Mallah start walking over here. "Whatever he promised you Brain he won't deliver. I know him and how he works. You won't get what you're bargaining me for." I shouted looking over at the Brain.

"Robin. You. Have. No. idea. What's. Going. On. I. Don't. expect. You. To. Understand. The. Deal. We. Made."

Before I could respond Mallah hit me hard over the head sending me into darkness.

Cyborg-

It had been hours since we had intercepted the transmission conversation. I was slowly getting rid of the static. The first saying our mystery person said kept repeating itself each time losing a bit of static. Suddenly it came out in a clear voice that I recognized all to well. _No. _I raced over to my communicator and called Raven, Beastboy, and Starfire back to the Tower and to meet in the main room.

Raven-

We showed up as soon as we could. When we got there Cyborg was at the mainframe computer mumbling stuff like, "This can't be" and "I don't believe this" I finally got tired of standing around. I cleared my throat loudly getting his attention. "Cyborg you called us. Said it was an emergency."

Cyborg looked don't then looked back up, "I figured out who was the person the Brain was talking to."

I was getting sick of Cyborg not telling us, and even though I told the team I did it to Robin for an emergency and would never do it again, I needed to know. I peered into his mind and saw what I needed to see. "No!" I screamed. Cyborg looked up realizing what I had done. He looked calm but his emotions were slightly angered.

"Friend Raven what is the matter?" Starfire asked concerned for me.

"The Brotherhood is giving Robin to, to," I couldn't bring myself to say his name. Thankfully Cyborg finished for me.

"To Slade."

You could see the obvious looks of horror and Beastboy's and Starfire's faces. I ran to my room. Tears threatening to spill from my face. I couldn't let them see me cry. I needed to be strong. I needed to find Robin. So that's exactly what I started doing.

Robin-

I woke up with a major headache. I looked around and didn't recognize my surroundings. Then I remembered what had happened. _I had woken up while Madam Rouge was carrying me tied up to Slade's place. I pretended to stay asleep until o f course we showed up at Slade's. Madam Rouge untied me still not knowing I was awake. __Slade came to the door and gave Madam Rouge something. She started to leave but Slade stopped her. He bent down next to me and said, "Hello Robin" I visibly shivered and he kicked me in the side. I still had a major headache and couldn't concentrate. I tried to run away but Madam Rouge grabbed me. She pulled me back and threw me at Slade who caught and held me there. "Not trying to run away now are we apprentice." He had whispered it so low I almost didn't here him. The next thing I know he hit me on the head and injected a serum into my neck. _It figures Slade wants me back. I took a second glance. The door was open and next to the bed was the apprentice outfit I had been forced to wear when I had previously been forced into apprenticeship. It looked different some how, but since the door was open I wasn't planning to stick around long enough to find. I walked through the hallways. Having no idea where the exit was, I looked through every door. Unfortunately when I opened a particularly large door Slade was standing in the room staring in the other direction. I started backing out slowly when I heard something from inside the room.

"Robin get over here. I know you're there."

I swore under my breath but walked over anyway. I looked up at him with disgust. He noticed I hadn't changed into his uniform for me.

"I thought that leaving the uniform for you would obviously mean I wanted you to wear it?"

I smirked. "If you think I'm going to be your apprentice again, you've got something wrong wired into your brain."

After that everything seemed to start going dark, but not before I heard Slade's voice and it echoed in my head for a while.

"Nobody will help you this time. I've made sure of it."

Thanx for the reviews.

Please keep them coming


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- too bad. I still don't own them. Can we stop making me feel bad?

Chapter 4-

Cyborg-

Raven hadn't come out of her room since I brought out the news about Robin. We were all beginning to wonder if she would ever come out. I walked over to her room and left her something to eat since we couldn't convince her to come out and when I came back it was usually mostly gone. I finally got tired of her never coming out to help so I knocked the door down. She was sitting in the dark on her bed meditating. There were tear stains running down her cheeks, and her eyes were glazed.

"Raven are you ok? I'm sorry about the door I've just been worried that you're never going to come out."

Raven looked at me and spoke softly, "Cyborg its ok. Thanks for leaving the food. I'm fine I'm just worried about Robin. It's been awhile, and I'm scared we won't ever see him again."

Tears started pouring down her face again. "The last time Slade had Robin we almost didn't get him back."

The tears were leaking out pretty bad now. I put an arm around her and she buried her face into my chest.

"It's ok Raven. It's going to be ok. We will get Robin back. He's like a little brother to me. Raven can I ask you a question?"

She nodded into my chest still crying.

"Do you love Robin?"

The question caught her off guard as I knew it would. Her tears stopped and she looked at me. Her eyes told me her answer even though she went completely honest with me.

"Yes. I'm scared that if we don't find him I'll never be able to tell him. I don't want to be alone."

I inwardly chuckled. It was amazing how this sort of thing could happen. Before we started fighting the Brotherhood of Evil Robin had told me that when this was over he was going to tell Raven that he loved her and tell Starfire that he couldn't love her the way she loved him.

She started crying again and I sat there letting her cry on my chest. It felt like I really was her big brother.

Robin-

It has been about a week. I still haven't been able to get away from Slade. He finally got me to put on the hideous uniform he left for me. I have tried to escape about 50 times in the past week, but Slade manages to stop me before I can get out of the building. I no longer have my utility belt. Instead I have the crappy one Slade put with the uniform. I have to keep hearing devices in my ears so that I can communicate with Slade. Other then the fact that Slade is keeping me hear he hasn't threatened my friends or the city. So if he ever plans to send me on a mission I can try to make a run for it. Slade just called and I walked into the main room where he was waiting. He had something in a large briefcase. When I was standing behind him he started talking to me.

"Robin I have an assignment for you, but before I tell you I have and enhanced new uniform for you. Go change into it and come meet me back here."

As he mentioned the uniform he tossed the briefcase at me. I caught it and walked of muttering curses under my breath. I got to my room and pulled out the uniform. It was almost the same but it was all black and the armor had something creepy about it. I sighed and put it on, not wanting another issue with Slade about it. I changed quickly and walked back into the main room. Slade was still standing in there but he had a small handheld device in his hand. I walked up next to him not meeting his gaze. He pushed the button on the handheld and I felt a sharp pain hit me where my armor was.

"What the fuck was that for?" I nearly shouted.

He turned to me and backhanded me in the face.

"You will not speak to me that way Robin. Soon enough you'll see what I did. Come with me for your assignment."

Cursing under my breath I followed him. When we reached the other side of the room where Slade was going to brief me he caught the word bastard come out of my mouth. I was rewarded with a punch in the stomach.

"Listen carefully robin and remember what I said about your language young man. Now here's what I want you to do….."

To be continued

Thanx for the reviews

Please keep the reviews coming.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- still no, man I feel depressed

Chapter 5-

Robin-

Jumping the roofs again was comforting. Too bad I was doing it to steal something for a psycho. I was near the edge of the city on top of the industry Slade had told me to steal from. I could Titans Tower from where I stood at the present moment. I strongly considered of just heading over there and risk pissing Slade off. Well what the hell lets piss Slade off. I started to jump off the building but all of a sudden my feet wouldn't respond. I couldn't jump off the building.

"Slade what the fuck did you do to me?!"

I could hear Slade chuckle in my earpiece.

"You remember the neural interface I had in Terra's suit right?"

"How could I forget?" I asked still pissed off.

"Well I did the same thing to your armor expect I made adjustments, such as you can't go anywhere I don't want you to go. It still connects us and our strengths."

I muttered curses under my breath and thankfully Slade didn't catch what I had said.

"If I were you I would finish your task Robin." Slade sounded like he was getting impatient.

I just turned around and grabbed what I needed. The security was pathetic and the whole way to back up I kept thinking, "Please don't come Titans, please don't come." Unfortunately they came. I met them up on the roof. Cyborg had his sonic cannon ready till he saw it was me. The other titans stared at me and Raven looked so relived. I just wanted to run up to her and hug her and tell her that I loved her.

"Man we have been looking everywhere for you." Cyborg ran up and was about to hug me when I kicked him in the chest.

"What the fuck Slade!" I yelled it so loud that the Titans heard it and stared confused at me.

"Robin go back to my lair now." Slade said into my earpiece.

"Make me." I challenged.

I ran up to Raven and gave her a huge hug.

"Raven I'm sorry I didn't tell you this before, but I love you."

Raven looked at me and smiled. Then she looked behind me and stared horrified. I didn't have to look to know what she was staring at. Cyborg had gotten up just in time to hear me tell Raven that I loved her and he smiled.

He also notice Slade and yelled, "Robin look out!"

I didn't have time to turn around before a hand clamped around my middle and my mouth. Slade planted my firmly to his body and started backing up.

"Don't try to find me or I will kill Robin." Slade threatened the Titans.

I knew he wouldn't kill me but the Titan's didn't know for sure if he would or not. Slade pulled out a smoke bomb out of his pocket and threw at the Titans.

"No!" I screamed trying to break free of Slade's grip on me.

I'm not kidding when I say that Slade has a grip of steel. He dragged me off the roof and far enough away that the Titan's couldn't follow us. Since I was struggling he pulled out a cloth and put it to my mouth. I immediately realized it was chloroform. I glared up at him as I lost conciseness.

Raven-

After getting an alert that someone was stealing a item nearby I decided to join the team on the mission and get some fresh air. When we showed up Cyborg had his sonic cannon ready to fire at the person when they came up since we heard someone coming up the steps. When it was Robin that came out Cyborg lowered his weapon and we all stared at him awestruck. I wanted to run up to him but something held me back.

"Man we have been looking everywhere for you." Cyborg ran up to him and was about to give him a hug when Robin suddenly kicked him in the chest.

Robin looked shocked then suddenly yelled. "What the fuck Slade!" We all stared at him confused.

Slade must have said something to him in his earpiece cause Robin then said, "Make me."

Robin ran up to me and hugged me. Then he said the words I had been longing to hear.

"Raven I'm sorry I didn't tell you this before, but I love you."

I smiled at him until I saw Slade standing behind him. Cyborg noticed it too because he shouted at Robin.

"Robin look out!"

Slade grabbed Robin and then said, "Don't try to find me or I will kill Robin."

I knew he wouldn't dare but he suddenly pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it at us. When the smoked cleared Robin and Slade were gone.

Robin-

I woke up strapped down to a hospital bed. _Again what's with bad guys and strapping victims to hospital beds? _The straps were too tight to break free from. In fact they were starting to cut off the circulation in my hands and feet. Unfortunately at that moment Slade walked in.

"Have a nice nap Robin?" Slade asked.

I glared up at him and continued to try to get free, and ignoring him at the same time. He of course did not like me ignoring him. He smacked me in the face then grabbed my hair and made me look at him.

"If you ever try a stunt like you did tonight and you will not like the consequences."

I smirked and said, "You don't have anything to threaten me with. Why should I stay with you anyway? You can't make me be your apprentice and you never will be able to."

I was punched in the eye by Slade again. I seemed to be the only one to ever piss him off enough to lose his patience.

"I have you right where I want you and you will be my apprentice. Even if I have to kill everyone you know."

This comment wiped the smirk right off my face.

"If you do anything to hurt them and I will kill you Slade!" I yelled starting to struggle against the straps again.

Slade laughed. I figured it like this really. I was the only one capable of getting Slade thoroughly pissed and vise-versa.

"I will have you Robin." That was the last thing I heard before something pricked me in the neck.

"Damn you to hell Slade." I said before the darkness once again consumed me.

Won that was my longest chapter yet

Keep reviewing please


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I get it! I get it! Make them stop! Make them stop! I don't own them! I don't own them!

Chapter 6-

Raven-

The next day was a living hell for all of us. Starfire stayed in her room after she heard Robin tell me that he loved me, Beastboy wasn't joking around at all, not even a cheer up joke. Cyborg was on the computer all day trying to find where Slade had Robin. We had all known that unless it was his last option Slade would never kill Robin. I was in my room trying to talk to Robin, when I finally got through.

_"Robin where are you?"_

_"Raven? I don't know. I'm strapped down to a hospital bed."_

_"Does Slade know you're awake?" _

_"No after I told him to go to hell and lost conciseness I haven't opened my eyes. I just thought you were talking to me like you did when you saved me from myself."_

_That's what I'm doing."_

_"Yeah I know. Look about when I kicked Cyborg. I totally didn't mean to."_

_"Then what did you mean to do Robin?"_

_"Raven you have to understand. The uniform Slade is making me where has a more enhanced neural interface on a totally different level. I even heard Slade saying something about making sure there would never be a way to defy him again."_

_"So Slade kicked Cyborg through you using an enhanced neural interface, I can believe that. Cyborg is busy looking for you. Kind of like the method you used to search for Slade."_

_"Tell him what happened and if he's going to try to save me to make it quick. I don't know how long I can stay with Slade without losing whatever sanity I have left. Uh oh Slade's coming talk to you later."_

_"Robin before you go I want you to know something?" _

_"Can it wait he's kind of already standing next to me."_

_"I guess bye."_

I went into the main room and walked over to where Cyborg was sitting at the computer mumbling something about getting back at Robin for kicking him. I cleared my throat and he turned around.

"How can I help you Raven?" Cyborg asked.

"Cyborg I just talked to Robin. He didn't kick you."

Cyborg smirked, "yeah it was just all of our imagination that Robin kicked me in the chest and sent me almost off the edge of the building."

I sighed, "Cyborg, it's not like that. Slade has an enhanced neural interface connected with Robin through his armor. Slade was controlling Robin when he kicked you. It was physically Robin but it was Slade's control."

Cyborg took the entire information in. "So how are we going to help him now if Slade can control him?"

"We have to figure out how deactivate the interface if we ever want Robin back and safe from Slade."

Robin-

Slade was standing next to me for five long uneasy minuets. When he finally stopped staring down at me, he pulled out a gun.

"You're not going to kill me Slade. You wouldn't want to lose your apprentice."

Slade chuckled and replied, "This won't kill you Robin. In fact it won't hurt a bit. That is if you don't struggle against me."

The fear in my eyes was suddenly completely visible. I started struggling violently against the straps, which I had finally managed to loosen up enough to give me room to maneuver. Slade chuckled at my efforts to escape and walked over to the side of my bed. He grabbed the strap closest to him and tightened it really hard. I cringed and he did that to the rest of my straps. If I could see his face I probably would him smiling every time I cringed. He put the gun to my head where my Cerebellum is located, but before he could fire it some thing in his pocket beeped. He walked out of the room to do whatever he needed to do. When he was gone, I started trying to loosen the straps again. Raven contacted me again while I was working the straps.

_"Robin, is Slade still there?"_

_"No but I found out how he's planning to make sure I don't defy him again."_

_"How?!"_

_"He's going to shot me in the Cerebellum with a fancy thingy I don't know what is."_

_"OMG!!! Robin you need to get out of there."_

_"What do you think I'm trying to do? I had the straps loose and then Slade tightened them really hard. You wanted to tell me something earlier but I wouldn't let you what is it?"_

_"Yeah remember when you told me that you loved me?"_

_"How could I forget? I've been dying to tell you forever."_

_"I feel the same way about you. I wanted to tell you but then Slade grabbed you."_

_"Slade's back. Love you Raven but I need to go."_

_"Okay. I love you too."_

Slade walked back in and undid my straps. I didn't hesitate once I was free to make a run for it. Unfortunately Slade anticipated what I was going to do and grabbed my arm the minuet I started to run. He yanked it really hard pulling me into him. He grabbed the front of my uniform and pulled me up to look at him.

"Did you really think I would undo your straps and let you run free?"

I glared at him, "No but it was worth a shot to try to get away from the likes of you."

Slade backhanded me in the face, "I wouldn't be to sure that you'll ever get out of here. You better get use to your new life because if not you'll be seeing a lot more of that table and those straps."

I stewed up spit in my mouth and then flung it at Slade's eye. It hit its target and Slade let me go. I took that moment to make a run for it. I ran down the halls still not having Slade's base memorized I didn't know how to find the exit. Lucky for me I was getting very lucky. I found the exit quickly and ran. I made a beeline for the Tower. I never made to my destination because Slade close-lined me and carried me back into his base. I squirmed and fought against him, but I couldn't break free. When I was back in the room I had run from I felt something prick my neck. This was getting annoying and old but as always I let the darkness consume me. Anything was honestly better then being forced to look or listen to Slade.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- nope, DC comics owns the Teen Titans

Chapter 7-

Raven-

I walked out of my room smiling. Cyborg noticed and guessed what I was smiling about. He smirked.

"It's about time," was all he said.

Beastboy and Starfire looked between me and Cyborg confused. I laughed and walked over to the kitchen.

"Raven what are you doing?" Beastboy asked following me into the kitchen.

"I'm making dinner for you guys." I answered starting to pull out ingredients.

Beastboy turned remembering the time I cooked pancakes. I turned back to my cooking supplies and shoved Beastboy and Cyborg out of the kitchen. I was going to make a surprise dinner. The other titans didn't know it but after we stopped my father Robin and I spent more time together and he taught me how to cook some really good meals. Next to Cyborg, Robin was the best cook in the tower. He only had time to teach me seven meals, because then we were called to fight the Brotherhood of Evil. One meal we took a while working on together which I was now cooking in the kitchen was a Mexican buffet. The other Titans had no idea that Robin had taught me how to cook. They didn't know a lot of things that Robin and I did together before the Brotherhood and Slade came back into the picture.

"Raven what smells in there?" Cyborg asked. I had restricted them from coming into the kitchen so I could surprise them.

"You'll see," was my reply for the 10th time that evening.

When I was done I let them come in to the dining room to wait for me to bring out the food. When Beastboy and Cyborg saw it their mouths watered.

"Hey Raven since when can you cook?" Beastboy asked eyeing the food, not even caring that most of it was meat. When I set it on the table Beastboy lunged and started devouring it. Cyborg looked impressed.

"Raven I didn't know you could cook." Cyborg commented helping himself to some of the taco pie.

"I learned before the Brotherhood of Evil started on us Robin taught me how to cook." I explained, sitting down and helping myself to my dinner.

Cyborg and Beastboy started wide eyed at me.

"Dude when does Robin have time to teach you how to cook? He's usually busy in his room. I didn't even notice that he was down here." Beastboy said.

"Well Beastboy if you spent less time killing brain cells in front of the game station you would have noticed him. You even asked what we were doing one time." I told him.

Cyborg snickered as Beastboy looked dumbfounded. I pushed back my chair and walked into the kitchen with my empty plate.

"Beastboy it's your day to do dishes." I called walking towards my room.

Robin-

I woke up in a strange room. When I was finally sitting upright I saw it was the room Slade had designated as mine. Wintergreen, Slade's butler of sorts, was sitting in the corner watching me. His gaze eventually started driving me nuts, so I stood up and started walking towards the door decided to start running if he stood up. Well he stood up so I started to make a break for it only to run into something far worse. Slade grabbed the front of my uniform and started walking off still holding onto me.

"Let…… Me.……… Go……" I yelled struggling to break free from his grip.

"In a little bit Robin. I'm not through with you." Slade said not even seeming to notice my struggle to break free.

When Slade let me go I was in the same room he had previously knocked me out in. He pushed me down onto the bed. Then he strapped me down so I wouldn't run from him.

"_Raven Help!" _ I thought desperately hoping Slade wasn't doing what I thought he was doing. Slade started walking over to me but I couldn't see what he was carrying. I started struggling violently against the straps. The next thing I felt was excruciating pain run through my body. I struggled trying to get the pain to stop, but the more I struggled the worse it got. The pain felt like it was originating from somewhere close to my lung. I bit my lip to avoid crying out in pain. I wouldn't let Slade have the pleasure of hearing me scream in pain. After what felt like forever the pain lessened.

"What did you do to me Slade?" I practically yelled at him.

Slade ignored me and undid my straps. I took off and surprisingly he didn't stop me. I didn't look back to see what he was doing. Instead I made a break for the exit and ran straight to Titans Tower. I didn't bother knocking; I just punched in the access code and ran in. I ran past the living room where I heard, "Dude you're back!" "Robin!" and "Yo man welcome back." I ran past my friends and made a beeline for Raven's room. I opened the door and hugged Raven. She hugged me back.

"Welcome back Robin." She whispered.

A/N: I know this doesn't make sense but Slade intentionally let Robin go. Just wait and I'll explain.

Thanx, Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- nope but I wish I did

Chapter 8-

Slade-

After I unstrapped Robin he ran for it. I didn't bother going after him. I didn't need to. Robin was part of a game and he was playing his part perfectly. I would get him back soon. Soon he would be my perfect apprentice.

Raven-

Robin and I hugged for a good long time then he broke away. I looked at him and he was smiling mischievously. I shook my head and walked out of my room.

"Raven do you want to learn how to make one of my favorite dinners?" Robin asked catching up with me.

"Sure Robin what is it?" I asked as we walked into the kitchen.

"You'll see. Come over here we'll make it for tonight." Robin said as he started pulling out ingredients for who knows what.

I laughed and we started making his masterpiece for dinner. I turned out to be a meat and tofu buffet complete with food that each of us enjoyed. After dinner we celebrated Robin's homecoming and prided him on how he managed to escape.

"Slade just let me go it was kind of weird." Robin told us truth or dare.

After the game was over Robin stayed and started to pick up the mess we had all left.

"Go to bed Robin I'll deal with this." I told him.

He shrugged it off and continued to clean up the floor. I sighed and helped him. When it was done he walked over to the computer and got on. I sighed again and walked over to him.

"What's on your mind?" I asked.

"I don't know. It just doesn't make sense why Slade let me go. I mean the first day he told me that nobody would help me this time, that he's made sure of it, but then why in the world would he just let me run out the door."

I put my arms around him. He was still wearing Slade's uniform because we couldn't figure out how to get it off. Slade had the armor attached to his body giving him access to Robin's nervous system. We were careful around him cause we didn't know if Slade would make him attack us.

Robin-

I stayed up late trying to figure out the mystery behind Slade. It wasn't like him to let me go when I knew he wanted me. I constantly tugged at the armor wanting so badly to take it off. With Slade he would deactivate it so I didn't have to sleep with it. But tonight it looked like that wasn't the case. I pulled an all-nighter trying to figure Slade's plans. By the time I decided to give it a rest it was morning and Cyborg and Beastboy were having their usual tofu meat battle. I walked in ignoring them and grabbed a cup of coffee. Beastboy and Cyborg stopped and looked at me.

"Dude I didn't know you drank coffee!" Beastboy shouted.

I shrugged. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me." I said as I finished my coffee and started down the hall. "I'll be in the gym training if you need me." I said.

In the gym I worked off my frustration on the dummy in there. Cyborg and I were working on a project for combat training, but it wasn't finished so I couldn't try it out. After a half hour I felt Raven in the room with me. I turned around to see her watching me.

"Don't you think that's a bad idea? I mean you really can't change clothes right now." She pointed out as I walked over to the bench to grab a drink.

I shrugged, "What's the point. If I can't change doesn't mean I should stop training." I told her. She walked over to mean and tried to pry the armor off. To both our surprise it came off. We looked at each other then I ran to my room to get changed. Slade had finally allowed the armor to let me change clothes. In my room I pulled off the revolting uniform and changed into some shorts. I then ran back down to the gym and started training again. Raven came in and sighed as she saw I went back to what I was doing.

"Want to join me?" I asked bowing like I was asking her to dance. She smiled and shook her head.

"Maybe another time. I'm just going to meditate over there." She pointed to the bench where I had a cooler of water bottles.

I laughed and went back to working out, forgetting about Slade for the moment. Right now everything was perfect.

A/N: ok this chapter doesn't explain much but I kind of wanted to do a little about how Robin doesn't get why Slade let him go. And then why Slade allowed the armor to come off. So please review and the more reviews I get the better I'll make the chapters.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer- still no

Chapter 9-

Robin-

After my workout Raven and I went upstairs for lunch. We spent the rest of the afternoon together until the alarm went off. Raven and sighed and ran into the main room.

"Cyborg report." I said as I ran into the room.

"It's an attack on the tower by our favorite villain." Cyborg replied not looking at me.

"Where?" I asked beginning to get mad. _ Was he ever going to leave me alone?_

"The roof" Cyborg said.

I took off running with the other Titans close at my heels. When I got the roof it was filled with Slade bots. Slade was standing in front of them looking at us.

"Hello Robin. Ready to come back?" Slade asked only looking at me.

"Never Slade" I spat. Slade motioned his bots to attack and I shouted "Titans Go" I jumped at Slade ready to attack him. We fought silently for five minutes.

"Getting tired yet Robin?" Slade taunted.

"No. I won't lose Slade." I said trying to stay focused.

Slade chuckled and pulled out another gun like thing. The other Titans were to busy to notice. I looked behind me to see that Raven was ok when something hit me near the lung. I screamed and fell to the ground. The other titans noticed and ran other to me. Slade looked down at my writhing body. I was in so much pain. I felt like I was being electrocuted. Raven was at my side in a heartbeat while the other Titans got rid of Slade. Of course Slade got away and the Titans had to finish off his bots, but Raven stayed by my side the whole time. We didn't know what was going on. I was in extreme pain and it wouldn't stop. After a while it finally stopped and I slowly stood up. The other Titans looked at me worriedly.

"I'm fine now." I said standing up all the way. I started toward the door when Cyborg stopped me.

"Man we should get you to the infirmary and check you out. We still have no idea what happened to you." Cyborg practically shouted.

"Nothing happened! I was in pain for a while! It happens! I'm only human Cyborg!" I yelled pushing past him.

I went downstairs and went to my room. I shut the door and locked it. I didn't want to be bothered. What I really wanted was to find out what Slade did to me. I was getting tired so I turned around to go to my bed when someone grabbed me and put his hand over my mouth. I tried to get away but it was useless. I felt something hard hit me on the head, then darkness.

Cyborg-

Robin had really hit a nerve when he shouted that he was only human. It also reminded all of us that he was the only normal person on our team. We all agreed to give Robin some space for the night and talk to him in the morning. Raven kept arguing that we needed to find out what happened to him and make sure that he's ok, but we finally convinced her to leave him be till morning.

Next morning we all went to check on Robin to find him missing. We searched everywhere and tried to contact him on his communicator, only to find that it had been left here along with his utility belt. We were beyond worried. Robin never went anywhere without his belt and communicator. We knew he was kidnapped and probably by Slade no doubt. We left the tower and came back at the end of the day hungry and empty. No sign of Robin anywhere. Raven ran to her room when we got home. She was practically in tears by the time she entered the tower.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: sorry it took so long but I was in a cast for a month. I'm forced to publish this at my public library because my dad's taken fan fic away from my computer. Also chapters are going to take longer to publish because of my loss of fan fic at home. Here's chapter 10

Chapter 10-

Robin-

To say I had one heck of a headache would be a serious understatement. I felt like I been lobbed in the head one to many times nearly cracking my skull open. I slowly sat up and looked at where I was. When I was sitting up straight I instantly regretted it. A sharp pain jabbed my right lung. I nearly screamed the pain was so intense. I fell back down and opened my eyes to look around. The room was a small cell. The ceiling was farther then I could see. There were no windows and one door. The door was shut and probably locked. I waited for a short while and closed my eyes to try and forget about the excruciating pain. When I reopened my eyes, I suddenly wished I hadn't. Standing no more then four feet in front of me was the man I hated most. I couldn't see his face but I had a good guess he had a smug look on his face. I glared at him defiantly and spit at him. He of course slapped me across the face and pinned me to the bed so fast I barely registered that it happened.

"Is my little Robin having a bad morning?" Slade asked twisting my arm back almost unnaturally.

"Get off me you psycho!" I yelled trying to escape his grip.

Slade chuckled and pressed his knee into my back. I bit my lip refusing to give him the pleasure of hearing me cry out. Apparently not satisfied with no response from me he bends my arm till we both hear the sickening crack. I can't hold it in any longer, I scream in pain. Slade lets go and gets off me. He leaves the room without sedating me.

Raven-

I couldn't believe it! Robin was always disappearing on me. I know I was being totally selfish but I couldn't help it. Beastboy and Starfire had started going out the day Robin told me he loved me. I had my door open a crack, so when they walked by holding hands laughing together it brought a fresh flow of tears to my checks. I had already tried more then a hundred times to locate him through our bond, but it's not working. Cyborg came in an hour later and talked to me. He had apparently been spending hours trying to find a way to locate Robin. It had seemed Slade had won. Robin was no longer with us and we had no way of finding him.

Robin-

Careful not to move my arm I paced my cell trying to come up with a way to break out. It seemed the only way out was the door, but I tried that and Slade had locked it. When I stopped pacing I was fuming at myself and Slade. How could I have let myself get captured by this psycho! I got so mad that I slammed my bad arm onto the side table next to the bed. I felt a no pain then what's usually expected when you hit something. I lifted my arm up to examine it. I probed it to check for the bone I was sure Slade broke. When I didn't find a broken bone I gasped. Behind me Slade was chuckling.

"What's so funny?" I asked mustering up as must furry as I could.

"You still have no idea what entered your system during those times you were writhing on the ground screaming in pain." Slade taunted.

He reached into a back pocket of his belt and pulled out the gun. I stared amazed. Slade pointed it in my direction.

"And after this I'll have all the time in the world to capture you." Slade jeered firing the gun.

It hit me in the same spot for the third time. I fell to the floor. The pain was ten times more intense then the last two times. I screamed writhing. I wanted so badly for the pain to stop. I tried to reach for something to chuck at Slade but I could barely move. I looked up and got a glance at Slade he was staring down at me. His one eye looked amused. I glared up at him fighting to stay conscious through the pain, but it was overwhelming and soon I let it take me.

Slade-

It was amusing watching Robin struggle to stay awake, as soon as he lost consciousness his breathing became slow. Almost two slow. I crossed the room over to him. He was breathing in short shallow gasps. I picked him up and carried him off. His strength would return shortly. He was mine now and not even the Teen Titans could stop me.

A/N: again so sorry it took so long. My dad has permanently blocked fan fic from my house computers and my school won't load fan fic so I'm posting this at my public library. Keep reviewing and I'm so, so sorry but updates are going to take longer to publish.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer- (stuck in a white room in strait jacket) I don't own them, I don't own them

Disclaimer- (stuck in a white room in strait jacket) I don't own them, I don't own them. I DON'T OWN THEM! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (I've officially lost it)

A/N: again I'm really, really, really sorry it takes so long. My dad might be nice and give fanfic back to me for the summer so I'll hopefully have major updates. Pleeze continue reviews.

Chapter 11:

Robin-

I woke up lying on a hospital bed. I wasn't strapped down. _Wait why would Slade pass the opportunity to strap me to a bed and force me to listen to him? _I sat up and winced as I recalled what happened to me. I got up off the bed and started for the door when I heard chuckling behind me. I spun around to see Slade leaning against a wall in the back of the room. I glared at him and he walked forward.

"Enjoy the glory Robin you have a wonderful gift now." Slade said still advancing on me.

"What are you talking about?!" I nearly yelled walking backwards till my back was pressed against the wall. Slade didn't answer instead he pulled out a knife and thrust it into my sternum. I expected to fall to the floor in shock but instead I just looked up at him in shock. "What did you do to me?!" I screamed.

"Let's just say that the need to have you as my apprentice can wait now. I have all the time in the world and now so do you." Slade said pulling the knife out of my chest. "Welcome to the world of immortality" he set the knife down and walked to the door. "Feel free to leave at any time. You'll come back to me." with that he left, before he got too far he came back. "And if you tell your friends about this I will come collect you early." He vowed and walked away.

I stared at the knife Slade stabbed me with in horror. I couldn't believe that he just did that to me. Now I knew why Slade let me leave when he shot me the first time and why he didn't bother fixing my arm when he broke it. It explained everything that had happened to me. I decided I had to run home and make up a story about why I was set free. I knew Slade well enough to know that if I told he'd keep his vow, and I wanted as much time as possible with Raven.

Running home was a thrill for me. This time I didn't speed to Raven's room because they were all huddled by the computer obviously looking for me.

"Where did he go?!" I heard Cyborg yelled. I cleared my throat loudly and they all turned to look at me.

"Robin?" Raven asked as if unsure I was really here. "Yes Raven, it's me." I said. Next thing I knew we were in a warm embrace. Not bone crushing like Starfire's hugs but gentle and soft. It ended quickly though when the other titans tackled me to the ground.

"Robin we missed you so much!" yelled Starfire.

"Yo man how'd you escape?" Cyborg asked clapping me on the back.

"It was kinda like last time. I don't really know why but Slade just kinda let me go. I don't get it. He's playing with me and I need to figure out what he's doing." I said backing up for space. "I'll be in my room if you need me." I walked off without another word to them.

"Man he's as mysterious, annoying, and puzzling as Slade." I heard Beastboy say.

"WHAT?!" I spun around so fast the other titans were shocked. Beastboy immediately realized his mistake.

"well- i- look-" Beastboy tried to say.

"IT'S BAD ENOUGH SLADE'S AFTER ME, BUT NOW YOU HAVE TO SAY I'M LIKE HIM! YOU HAVE TO COMPARE ME TO HIM!" I shouted. My hands had curled into tight fists. I was ticked off. Beastboy was right in more ways then he knew, but I didn't want to be reminded. "I'll be in my room if you need me." I repeated and stormed off. It was all I could do not to pummel Beastboy into the next century. I was so angry that when I got to my room I starting throwing things around screaming in fury.

Raven-

I left soon after Robin. Beastboy knew better then to say that about Robin especially when he was around. I walked past Robin's room and heard him scream in anger. I phased through the door not bothering to knock. Robin felt my presence immediately and stopped his fit.

"What do you want Raven?" he asked not looking at me. I could hear the pain in his voice.

"What are you hiding from me Robin?" I asked moving to look at his face.

I placed my hand to his cheek and felt the wet tears falling from his face. Robin had never cried. I mean never. Not that anyone ever saw anyway. He held my hand to his cheek and continued crying. We walked over to his bed and sat down. When we sat Robin broke down. I had never seen him this vulnerable. It was a little scary. I did the only thing I could think of. I comforted him. I let him cry and lean against me for support. I occasionally hear him mumble. "Why Slade, How could you do this to me?" I wondered what he meant but knew now was not the time.

He finally calmed down and now we were lying on his bed just talking about things in general. For the first time since we fought the brotherhood of evil I actually felt content. Robin and I were together and everything was going to be ok. Or so I thought.

A/N: thanx for reading pleeze review. I check my reviews every so often so if I have reviews I'll make an effort to update faster. 


End file.
